Being A Teenager Is Horrible
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin, Arthur & Lancelot are best friends & have been since they were children. Merlin and Arthur are oblivious to the love between them & when Gwen joins the college their friendship seems to disappear. Relationships are started & ended and hearts broken, will everyone get their happy ending? Modern AU, Fem!Merlin, various pairings. Dedicated to and story idea from MerthurFan1.
1. New Girl

**Title: **Being a Teenager is Horrible

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Arthur, Lancelot/Fem!Merlin, Morgana/Leon.

**Summary:** Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot are best friends and have been since they were children and Merlin and Arthur are oblivious to the love between them, but when Gwen joins their college their friendship seems to disappear. Relationships are started and ended, as are friendships and hearts are broken. Will everyone get their happy ending or will everything stay bad? Modern AU, Fem!Merlin, various pairings. Dedicated to and idea from MerthurFan1.

**Word count: **1,894

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, story idea belongs to MerthurFan1, the story belongs to me, please do not steal.

* * *

**A.N/ To save confusion I will say this now – In this story Gwen and Elyan are not brother and sister. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

"So does everyone want to go out to the cinema this weekend?" Merlin asked and she, Arthur and Lancelot walked into their college and through the corridors to their first class, which they happened to share, Drama and Theatre Studies.

"To see what, something good this time?" Arthur said, teasing her.

"That movie was good, you just suck." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"How about we go see Oz: The Great and Powerful?" Lance suggested and Merlin's eyes brightened up.

"Oh that film looks amazing, come on Arthur we have to go!" she said, hooking her arm and Arthur's together and Lance rolled his eyes at the show of affection, yet Arthur nor Merlin realised it was one. Since they were oblivious to each other's love and affections, Lance figured it was okay to have his crush on Merlin, but she always ignored or did not know he was flirting with her or making advances.

"I guess it won't be that bad of a movie, I mean it has Mila Kunis in." Arthur grinned making both Merlin and Lancelot roll their eyes.

"Whatever, so Saturday yeah? I'll look up times." Merlin grinned

"Sounds like a great idea." Lance smiled directly at Merlin and Arthur nodded his agreement.

The three entered their drama classroom, many of their classmates were already there so Merlin, Arthur and Lance sat at the back of the classroom at the largest table so the three friends could sit together. A couple of minutes later the rest of the class had filled in, there were only fifteen people in the class and it being a huge class, there was a lot of blank space.

Just before class began there was a knock at the opened door and sixteen pairs of eyes turned to the caramel coloured student stood by the door. None of them had seen her before so she must be a new student.

"Um, hello, I'm Gwen Coulby, I'm new and my timetable says that I'm meant to be here first lesson?" The girl said nervously and Mrs. May or 'Lucy' as she preferred her students to call her, smiled brightly and walked over to the nervous young woman.

"Ah! Gwen, yes, they told me you would be coming into my class today, welcome, you can sit next to Merlin, over there, Merlin is a very nice girl." Lucy said and Merlin blushed. Gwen joined the end of the four person table with Merlin, Arthur and Lance.

"Well, as you know I'm Merlin." she smiled at the girl as she sat down.

"It's nice to meet you Merlin, um, as you know as well, I'm Gwen." she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, this is Arthur." Merlin pointed next to her and he smiled at Gwen who smiled back. "And this is Lancelot, we call him Lance." Merlin grinned at the man next to Arthur at the other end of the table. Lance waved at Gwen which she returned and then the four placed their eyes back on the teacher scribbling notes down when she said something that might pop up in a test or an exam or something else of importance.

Each class being ninety minutes long, there were a lot of notes taken, luckily everyone had very large and thick notebooks for each class. Near the end of Drama and Theatre Studies, just as they were packing up their things to go to their next class the teacher made an announcement.

"Now, as part of your coursework, you have to show off your acting skills and the board want a Shakespeare play, and I'm sorry, but I have chosen my favourite, Romeo and Juliet. I will pick who will take which parts, we will have other people from different classes joining us as well, but people from this class will take the main roles. I will let you you know next lesson, on Monday, what role you will be taking and will give you the scripts, as your homework, I want you to read the original Romeo and Juliet over the weekend." The classed groaned but the teacher only beamed. "Have a good weekend class, and make sure to read the book!" she waved them out of the classroom.

"What class have you got next?" Merlin asked Gwen who pulled out her timetable.

"Business Studies." she answered and put her timetable back into her jacket pocket.

"That's what I've got next, shall we walk to class together?" Gwen smiled brightly at Lance's offer.

"Thank you." she said and they walked off waving to Merlin and Arthur as they did so.

"Well, I have to go to Health and Social Care, I think we're going to study the woman's menstrual cycle...again!" she said in false excitement and Arthur chuckled.

"Well, have fun with that!"

"And you have fun in Law!"

"Oh, yes, of course." Arthur rolled his eyes and they chuckled to themselves as they walked off in different directions to their classrooms.

* * *

"Hey Elyan." Merlin said as she took her Health and Social Care notebook out of her bag, placing it on the desk before throwing her bag under it.

"Hey Merlin." he replied tapping his pen against the table.

"Where's teach?" Merlin asked as she sat down, taking a pen out of her jeans pocket.

"Dunno, she's always late on a Friday."

"I've noticed." Merlin said. "So how's life?" Merlin asked and Elyan chuckled as a small conversation started between them as they waited for their teacher to appear in class.

* * *

"So, your friends seem nice, as do you." Gwen started off their conversation.

"Thank you and yes they are."

"How long have you known each other?" she asked.

"As far back as I can remember, since we were in pre school, that is where us three first meet and we have been best friends since."

"Aw." Gwen replied to the short telling of the long and cute friendship.

"So, what about you? How come your joining into this college into the second year?"

"My parents recently divorced and I moved down here with my mother and got a place here, taking the same options as I did in my previous school."

"Where did you live and go to school to before you came here to London?" Lance asked her just as they reached the doors to their Business Studies classroom."

"I used to live in Hampshire." she smiled.

"I think I've been there once, when I was little for a holiday, don't really remember that much of it." Lance said as he held the door open for Gwen and the two walked through and took their seats at the back of the classroom.

"It's an okay place, but I just wanted to live with my mother." Lance nodded and the two silenced as their teacher began their lesson today on how to run and own your own business.

* * *

After the second lesson it was lunch and Merlin, Arthur, Lance and Gwen sat at Merlin, Arthur and Lance's regular table. All had their own lunch which they had placed at their spot on the table and were currently enjoying it whilst small chatter was exchanged.

"So, we're going to the movies on Saturday to see Oz: The Great and Powerful, would you like to join us?" Arthur asked Gwen and Merlin and Lance sent him a small glare before sending a smile at Gwen.

"Oh, I'd love to, I really want to see that movie!" she smiled.

"I'd let you know what time only I don't have your number." Arthur said and Gwen pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and got up her number.

"Smooth." Merlin whispered and Arthur glared at her before smiling at Gwen as she past her phone other to him and he typed it into his phone before typing his own into hers.

"Would you guys minded if I got yours as well?" Gwen asked Merlin and Lance and they smiled at her. Arthur passed Gwen's phoned to Merlin and she tapped her own number in and then Gwen's on her phone before passing it to Lance who did the same before returning the phone back to it's owner.

"Well, Arthur, when you find out what time the movie is on, make sure to text us all." Merlin grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes, realising that his attempt at flirting with Gwen made it now his duty to find out the times.

"I will." Arthur said in an almost monotone and the four returned to eating their lunch and idly talking.

"So, us three have a study period coming up next, do you have one Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Um, yes I do, what do you do during a study period, apart from the obvious? It says that you are allowed out of school during it?"

"Well sometimes on Friday's we go out for lunch and then go around town, sometimes we do some shopping, sometimes just to browse, we could do that now, apart from the eating part since we've done that, it only takes fifteen minutes to get to town, so we have an hour in town." Lance said.

"Sounds good, shall we go?" Gwen said and all got up, taking their rubbish with them to put in the bins before heading out of the school and to town.

* * *

The trip to the town was full of getting to know Gwen and Arthur's attempts to flirt with her, Gwen was oblivious to them although did pick up on a few of them and responded back once or twice.

Once back in School they went to their fourth and final lesson of the day, for Merlin and Arthur it was Physchology where they would exchange a small amount of coversation apart from that they were rather sour towards each other and Merlin would talk more to Elyan than Arthur. For Lance it was Maths and for Gwen it was General Studies which during she had meet two people, Percy and Gwaine, who were also friends with Merlin, Arthur and Lance. Gwaine was a big flirt but was very nice and Percy was a big teddy bear, despite looking like he could squash you with his thumb.

* * *

After school the four meet up outside of the school.

"Hey Gwen, did you have fun in General Studies?" Arthur asked her and she smiled.

"Yes I did, I also met some friends of yours, Gwaine and Percy."

"Oh god." All three of them groaned.

"Gwaine didn't hit on you, did he?" Merlin asked.

"Well, he did a bit but stopped once I didn't return the flirting." she smiled and Arthur grinned.

"Well, I've gotta get some before five otherwise my mum'll go mental." Merlin said. "You coming guys?" Merlin asked Arthur and Lance and Lance nodded and walked over to Merlin.

"Where do you live Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"Marywood Lane." she answered and Arthur sighed.

"Wow, that's the other side of where we live." he said.

"Where do you three live?" she asked.

"Brookson Road." Lance answered.

"Yeah that really is the opposite side of me." Gwen laughed before waving the three of and walking off in the direction of her house and the three of them walked off in the direction of their's.


	2. Couples

**Title: **Being a Teenager is Horrible

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Arthur, Lancelot/Fem!Merlin, Morgana/Leon.

**Summary:** Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot are best friends and have been since they were children and Merlin and Arthur are oblivious to the love between them, but when Gwen joins their college their friendship seems to disappear. Relationships are started and ended, as are friendships and hearts are broken. Will everyone get their happy ending or will everything stay bad? Modern AU, Fem!Merlin, various pairings. Dedicated to and idea from MerthurFan1.

**Word count: **2,516

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, story idea belongs to MerthurFan1, the story belongs to me, please do not steal.

* * *

_Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_How was I supposed to know,_

_That you were oh, oh, over me?_

_I think that I should go,_

_Something's telling me to leave,_

_But I won't,_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, _

_Damned if I don't. _

- Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) – All Time Low

My Inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

When Merlin got home she threw herself on the bed and groaned rubbing at her eyes. The walk home had been nice, just general chit chat until Arthur brought up Gwen. Merlin really did like Gwen, but now it seemed to be the only thing on Arthur's mind and they'd only just met her!

He'd even invited her out with them when it was just going to be the original trio. Even Lance was angry that he had done so and Lance was one of the kindest people you would ever meet, but when they did things the three of them, it stayed the free of them, no one ever joined in with them and that was the way they liked it.

At least Merlin had gotten out of looking up times for the cinema, she partly hoped that he wouldn't and they wouldn't have to go tomorrow but only half an hour after he had thrown herself on her bed she got a text from Arthur.

Oz: G&P is on 11, we'll meet outside at 10:45. - AP x

Well...at least I got a kiss, Merlin thought, although Gwen probably got two or three. Anger started bubbling up instead her. Oh grow up! She thought to herself, Arthur's allowed friends and so am I, so what if he likes her, if he's happy that makes you happy, he's your best friend. She sighed to herself and sent a text back.

Great! See ya then, have you told Gwen and Lance? - ME xxx

It took almost an hour for Arthur to respond, which hurt her as the longest he'd ever took before was ten minutes.

Yeah, told Gwen, u & then Lance. Sorry 4 late reply, was texting Gwen. -AP x

Oh, he'd told Gwen first and he hadn't replied because he'd been talking the Gwen, you can talk to more than one person at a time! She yelled inside her head.

Why was she getting so worked up about Gwen and Arthur, nothing was happening. Yet, the gloomy side of her said.

Oh, it's okay. See ya tomorrow. - ME xx

See ya. :) - AP x

Merlin sighed before getting up and dressing in her night things, it may have been only nine in the evening but she had hardly any energy to do anything and she had no homework that need a lot of time to be completed so she decided she watch a movie and go to bed so she could rise early and get ready to go out.

* * *

Merlin was up at seven, showered and got dressed into some black skinny jeans, converse and a Beatles Abbey Road top. She'd even straighten her hair and put on some make up, nothing heavy, just a bit of powder to give her some colour, mascara and a bit of lip gloss.

She didn't know why she was dolling herself up, maybe because she felt ugly beside Gwen, who was very beautiful. She was obviously much more beautiful than Merlin as all of the boys were paying a big interest in her but they had never done so with Merlin. At around 10:15 her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Merlin, are you ready?" it was Lance.

"Hey Lance, and yeah I am, why?" she asked.

"I'm outside, I'd thought I'd walk you to the cinema, so you didn't have to walk alone." he said and she aw'd.

"Thank you Lance, give me five minutes and I'll be down."

"Okay." Lance said and Merlin hung up, putting the phone in her pocket along with her keys and money before heading downstairs to meet Lance. She flung the door open and came face to face with her close friend.

"Hey Lance!" she said brightly.

"Hey Merlin, wow, you've straightened your hair!" he acknowledged. "And you're wearing make up!" he said shocked. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you." she blushed. "Should we go? We don't wanna be late to meet the others."

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Gwen and Arthur were together talking when Merlin and Lance arrived just a few minutes before they had arranged to meet.

"Gwen! Arthur!" Lance called out, getting their attention.

"What took you guys so long?" Arthur joked. "Come on let's go and get and get the tickets." Arthur said, walking inside the cinema, not even looking twice at Merlin, Gwen however did.

"Wow, Merlin you look really pretty."

"Thank you." Merlin said and Gwen smiled at her before walking inside the cinema followed by Merlin and Lance.

The movie was good but Merlin couldn't enjoy it because of Arthur and Gwen's flirting and almost too loud for a cinema talking, they were almost touching hands at one point and it made Merlin roll her eyes.

"Ignore them." Lance whispered, noticing that her thoughts were occupied by something other than the movie. "Chocolate?" he offered and she took some whispering a thanks.

At the end of the movie the four of them walked out in pairs, Arthur and Gwen at the front, chattering about the film, laughing and flirting and Lance and Merlin just silently following along.

"Man, don't I feel like a third wheel." Lance muttered.

"Same." Merlin agreeded.

When the four were outside of the cinema, Arthur and Gwen turned around to them.

"Today was fun, did you guys enjoy the movie."

"Yeah." Lance nodded.

"It was very good." Merlin said.

"I thought it was brilliant." Gwen said brightly.

"So did I!" Arthur said and the two chuckled. "Me and Gwen are gonna go grab a coffee, we'll see you guys on Monday!" they said and left Lance and Merlin alone.

"Not even an invite, how rude." Merlin said, glaring after them.

"Come on, let's go home." Lance said, literally dragging her away.

* * *

Merlin and Lance had been standing at their usual meeting place to walk to school together for almost fifteen minutes for Arthur when Lance got a text.

I'm at Gwen's, don't wait for me. -AP

"Typical." they both sighed and walked to school, barely arriving in time, only having five minutes to spare and just as they arrived they heard gasps and whispers erupt around them but they didn't pay attention to what was happening as they were almost late to register and ready to get to their class. It wasn't until half an hour into first lesson that Merlin got a text from Morgana which told her why everyone was acting the way they were this morning.

Did you hear!? Gwen & Arthur are together! Like, together, together! -MP xxxx

What? No! I didn't, he didn't tell me or Lance. -ME xxxx

Really? I thought you and Lance would be top on his list of people to tell. -MP xxxx

Well, I guess we don't mean that much to him any more. -ME xxxx

Don't say that! You guys have been best friends for ages, I bet he's going to tell you when he sees you today! -MP xxxx

Merlin didn't bother to reply to Morgana's text, she just leaned back in her chair and pretend to take notice of what her English Language and Literature teacher was talking about.

The next lesson was a study period which meant that normally Gwen, Arthur and Lance would meet up just to talk or to go into town. But when Merlin went to their regular meeting place, only Lance was there.

"Hey Lance." she smiled sadly.

"Hey Merlin, did you hear the news?" he asked.

"About Gwen and Arthur?"

"Yeah." he cringed slightly.

"Yeah from Morgana, how'd you hear?"

"Oh Arthur was talking about it during PE, so I asked about it and he told me they were going out."

"So, he basically told you?"

"Yeah, he hasn't told you then?"

"Well, considering I had to hear news about my best friend from his sister, no he didn't tell me." she said angrily and threw her bag down on the table. "I think he hates me."

"What? Of course he doesn't! Why would he have reason to hate you?"

"I don't know." Merlin said. "But he didn't text me at all Saturday night or Sunday, eh didn't let me know he and Gwen were dating and he's broken our tradition of meeting up before school and during study breaks, it's like over a decade of friendship down the drain for one girl." she sighed.

"Our friendship is still there." Lance said, but he doubted his words, he was being ignored too much by Arthur and even he got a text on Sunday, but he didn't want to tell Merlin that, she was already sad enough.

* * *

The week went by in a flash and Merlin hadn't talked to Arthur besides in lessons, or any lessons that they didn't share with Gwen. He hadn't even told her to her face that he was going out with Gwen yet and it had nearly been a week.

It was last period on Friday, a lesson she shared with Arthur and Elyan, but Elyan wasn't in today which meant it would be just her and Arthur, Merlin couldn't decide whether she was happy or sad about this fact.

She was in class before everyone else since she had a study period before hand and had spent most of it in her lesson finishing off the work from a lesson prior. Arthur was the second person to arrive and smiled at Merlin, but she looked away opening her phone and pretending to text. He sat down next to her and several more people came into the room.

"Hey, Merlin." he said, pulling out his notebook.

"Hi." she replied shortly, just looking down at her phone. "So, how's you and Gwen?" she said, changing the direction of attention to Arthur.

"Oh, we're, we're good." he stuttered, remembering he hadn't told Merlin he was going out with her.

"Yeah, Morgana told me." Merlin said, reading his facial expression. "It's nice to have to hear news about your best friend from his sister." she said and began texting again, sending one to Lance and Morgana.

I'm being a bit of a bitch to Arthur, is this okay? -ME xx

"Merlin I was meaning to tell you, I just haven't had time." Arthur said and Merlin glared at him.

"Haven't had time? I've seen you every single day this week and you haven't said a thing, you've told Lance and all the others, but not me? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" Just then her phone went off with two texts.

Yes. Buckets of okay, I want to rub it in his face later. -MP xx

Just remember he's your friend, a massive dickhead, but your friend. -LDL xx

"Merlin, of course it does, I just...I..." Arthur stuttered, he really didn't have a good reason, why didn't he tell Merlin? Every time he was going to he chickened out.

"You don't even have a good reason, just don't talk to me Arthur, I see how it is, our friendship is ruined because of your new little toy, a girl or a boy has never come between us before, so why has it now?"

"I-I don't know."

They didn't speak much more after that day, months flew by and before they knew it, it was New Year's, they hadn't had a full conversation in nearly three months. At this time of year, the three friends would normally go ice skating, but Merlin sat on her own, on the edge of the ring, debating whether or not she should go in the ring since she had spotted Arthur and Gwen just a few minutes ago.

"Merlin?" She jumped and looked up and behind her at the voice which had startled her.

"Oh, Lance, christ you scared me!"

"Sorry." he chuckled and sat down beside her. "Why aren't you on the ice? You love ice skating, despite how bad you are at it!" They both laughed and Merlin hit Lance's shoulder. "Hey!"

"I would be on the ice it's just...Arthur and Gwen are there." she said sullenly.

"So, why should that stop you from having a good time?" Lance said standing up.

"I've never been ice skating on my own before."

"You won't be on your own, you've got me." Lance grinned and pulled her up and to the nearest entrance to the ice ring.

"Ah!" she screamed as she was forced onto the ice by Lance, spinning a few times before she got balance. "You dick!" she laughed as she skated over to Lance and pushed him slightly.

The two spent the next hour laughing and having fun on the ice and Arthur and Gwen hadn't spotted them once. Only once did they fall over and they feel on each other, they laughed until they realised what an awkward position they were in and when they started getting weird looks from parents with young children.

"Thanks Lance, this has been a great day, I didn't think after these few months that I could actually be this happy, thank you for making me happy." Merlin said.

"It's okay Merlin, this is the most fun I've had in a long time, I'm glad I've made you happy." Lance said pulling her in for a hug, Merlin hugged him closer and tighter and the hug lasted longer than either had intended it too. When they pulled back from the hug they didn't fully let go of each other.

Their faces moved in closer and closer until the two were kissing. They moved slowly at first but the kiss built up more passion as their feelings for each other came to the surface.

Over on the other side of the ice ring, Arthur and Gwen were skating down to the exit which happened to be right near a couple kissing.

"Geez, there's kids around here." Arthur said.

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago when we were kissing Arthur." Gwen chuckled.

The kissing couple, moved around, not being able to stay in the same place on the ice and it was then that Gwen and Arthur realised that thy knew these people.

"Merlin?" he said shocked.

"Oh my god, Merlin and Lance!" Gwen said shocked and happy at the same time.

Merlin and Lance pulled back at the sound of their names and saw that they had an audience of Arthur and Gwen.

"Oh my god you guys, how long have you been together."

"Um, just today." Merlin blushed and Lance smiled at her nervousness.

"Aw, that's so cute." Gwen said and nudged Arthur.

"Yeah." he said simply, staring at Merlin who felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well we'll leave you two alone then, enjoy the rest of your day, see ya Monday!" Gwen called out, shaking away and pulling Arthur with her.

"So, I guess we're going out now then?" Lance said and was rewarded with a short sweet kiss from Merlin.

"Nothing would make me happier." She smiled and they shared another kiss.


	3. A Plan

**Title: **Being a Teenager is Horrible

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Arthur, Lancelot/Fem!Merlin, Morgana/Leon.

**Summary:** Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot are best friends and have been since they were children and Merlin and Arthur are oblivious to the love between them, but when Gwen joins their college their friendship seems to disappear. Relationships are started and ended, as are friendships and hearts are broken. Will everyone get their happy ending or will everything stay bad? Modern AU, Fem!Merlin, various pairings. Dedicated to and idea from MerthurFan1.

**Word count: **1,219

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, story idea belongs to MerthurFan1, the story belongs to me, please do not steal.

* * *

Merlin was glowing, glowing with happiness and that made Arthur angry. It may sound harsh, but it did, it was not the fact she was happy that made him angry it was why she was happy that made him angry. He didn't know why excatly their relationship made him angry, he was very happy with Gwen, he loved her with all his heart and he was happy that his friends had found love in each other but he still couldn't get over the anger he felt when he saw the two together, although it was not as bad as when he had first found out about the two.

It had been nearly two months since that day, and it was nearing Valentine's day, which Arthur needed to be focusing on what he and Gwen were going to being doing on their first Valentine's together but that thought only made Arthur think of what Lance and Merlin might be doing on that day.

Why was he so jealous?

Gwen waited by Arthur after their class on Monday just before lunch, he was talking to the teacher about his latest essay not being up to the standards his teacher had expected of him, Gwen laughed knowing she was most likely the reason why, but she has more focus than Arthur had so her grades were not affected.

"Gwen, hey!" Merlin said, passing the dark woman.

"Merlin, how are you?" Gwen said, perking up at the sight of a familiar face.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good, waiting for Arthur?" Merlin sighed, looking in the classrooms door and catching a glimpse of the blonde inside.

"Yes, he got bad grades on his essay." Gwen laughed and Merlin joined her.

"Very Arthur." Merlin said.

"How are you Merlin?" Gwen said, her expression very serious all of a sudden and Merlin became confused not only by the expression on the other girl's face but by the question, they'd already asked each other who they were.

"I'm good Gwen..." Merlin said, not knowing what else she was expected to say as Gwen's expression indicated she wanted a longer reply that just 'I'm good.'

"Merlin, I'm not oblivious, you, Arthur and Lance were the best of friends and now you don't even talk, you talk about each other, but not to each other, what happened to that friendship?" Gwen asked concerned and Merlin had to bite her tongue from shouting at Gwen that she was the reason why.

"People drift apart sometimes Gwen, for different reasons, at least I've still got Lance." she smiled. "Goodbye Gwen, I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin said and quickly rushed off before Gwen could ask anymore and before she ended up shouting at Gwen and ruining their friendship, she didn't want another ruined friendship.

"Gwen, you really didn't have to wait." Arthur said coming out of the classroom and seeing his girlfriend waiting for him.

"Of course I did." Gwen said and reached up to kiss him trying to cover the look on her face but he saw it anyway.

"Gwen is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you sure, you look...troubled."

"I just bumped into Merlin and she seemed upset."

"How so?" Arthur said, growing more confused as their conversation went on.

"I ask her if she was okay because she just seems so sad."

"She's seemed pretty happy to me recently, espically since she and Lance got together."

"Yes, but, there's always a sadness in her eyes and she doesn't want to talk about it and I think it might be you."

"I'm the one making Merlin sad?"

"I don't know, it's just that I mentioned you and she just raced off."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are-"

"Come on Gwen, otherwise they'll be nothing left for us to eat in the cafe." he said and walked past her, stopping at the end of the hallway waiting for Gwen to catch up with him. There was definitely something wrong between the two friends and maybe even Lance. She would have to talk to him when she could, maybe he would be more likely to talk than Merlin and Arthur were the only problem would be to get Lance alone and away from Merlin so she could get him to talk.

* * *

It was late that evening when Lancelot's mobile rang, not bothering to see who it was he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lance, it's Gwen"

"Oh, Hello Gwen, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm very well thank you."

"That's good, well, I just...I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"It's about you, Arthur and Merlin."

"What about us?"

"You three used to be so close and now you're not, well you and Merlin are, obviously, but the two of you never spend any time with Arthur in or out of lessons, I've tried talking to both Merlin and Arthur about this but they have just ignored what I say and then walk away from me, I was hoping you could actual talk to me and tell me what's happened."

"Gwen, I really like you, I do, but I'm sorry what I'm about to say might sound a little harsh."

"Just say it Lance, I want to know what's going on."

"It's you."

"Me?"

"You're the reason that me, Merlin and Arthur aren't as close anymore."

"What, me? I don't understand."

"We've been best friends since we were very young and nothing ever came between us, until you came along. Merlin and Arthur had, had this thing between them for years, I also thought the two would end up dating, I hoped they would because they seemed so good together."

"And you had a crush on Merlin?"

"Yes, I have for a while now, but I wanted to wait and see if Merlin and Arthur ever got together and if they didn't I would make my move, Arthur's loss you know?" he laughed and could hear Gwen laughing as well.

"I just didn't think getting a girlfriend would change Arthur so much, but it has and we don't see why, you're a nice person and we thought, if anything, it would make him a better person, not that he wasn't already, but he'd changed for a worse and that's...because..."

"Because of me?" Gwen whispered.

"I'm sorry Gwen." he said.

"It's okay, at least something is telling me the truth and not treating me like an idiot." There was a few moments of silence before Gwen spoke up again. "Lance will you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"We need to get you three back to how you were."

"Oh me and Arthur are fine Gwen, you don't have to worry about us, it's Merlin and Arthur that I'm worried about."

"Are you sure Lance?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Okay then, just getting Merlin and Arthur back to how they were then?"

"Yes, starting tomorrow."

"The plan begins." The two laughed. "Well I have to go, I have a lot of coursework to do."

"Same, see you tomorrow Gwen."

"Goodbye Lance." Gwen said and the two hung up their phones.


End file.
